


knives sharpen your bullets

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: because, sometimes, suicide notes aren't always that wonderful.





	knives sharpen your bullets

Veronica had thought about it long and hard. She really had.

What _if_ Duke died?

She wouldn't be joining Heather in Hell. It'd be Duke and Chandler, on the mattress of Hell, making out near a broken telephone and hating past boyfriends.

Duke's funeral would have been like Chandler's.

Eskimo.

Moby Dick.

Life truly does suck.

_The suicide papers don't lie, Veronica._

* * *

McNamara would be worried.

"Veronica, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Heather."

_For God's sake, man. It's been only two hours and she's asked about my crappy well-being fourteen times._

It wouldn't just be McNamara that was concerned, too.

Martha.

"V-Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is everyone committing suicide?"

"I don't know."

"Are you gonna commit suicide?"

"No."

"Please don't."

"I won't."

"Please don't!"

"Okay."

"You're only my friend, Veronica, please!"

"O-Okay."

* * *

"We did it." J.D. said. "We murdered the Fabulous Four! Give yourself a round of applause."

Veronica didn't clap. All she saw on her hands is the blood of Kurt, Ram, Chandler, and Duke.

"Veronica, I want you to clap."

Veronica slammed her palms together once.

"Good."

Veronica sighed.

"Hell must be nice." she said out of the blue.

"What?" J.D. said.

"Yeah. Hell must be nice."


End file.
